Nerd Rising
by camel438
Summary: This is a story about a Nerd Ichigo that gets good grades and works out. He isn't the type of nerd that takes getting pushed around though and when stronger bullies arrive and fight Ichigo he knows what he must do. He know he has to get stronger and will train to do so. The nerd will fight back.


Nerd Rising

Chapter 1: Time to shape up

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki is just your average everyday high school student. It was morning so he did his usual routine got up from bed, took a shower, put on the school uniform, and put on his glasses. Ichigo went downstairs and ate the breakfast his little sister Yuzu made. Ichigo always thought that she was becoming more like his mom each day.

He then was on his way to school. He bumped into to Chad and said hey "what's up."

Chad then replied in his deep brutish voice with "not much."

They started to walk towards school and talked about random stuff. It was really just relaxing. There were no problems or situations to deal with. They then arrived at school and were walking into the front entrance.

Then Ikaku came passing by with his goons and said "Look the nerds are going inside to their heaven. School, what a joke. You bunch of losers."

Ichigo waited till he went inside and then told Chad "Really? These guys are such morons! Yes, it is extremely nerdy to actually try in school and better your futures. Well if that's what it means to be a nerd fine I'll take that title but, if those guys ever do start a fight I'm not going to back down like some weakling. I honestly think they're pathetic."

Chad then said in an agreeing attitude "Ichigo I think you're right. They aren't the smartest ones around. They certainly do talk a lot but, they never pull any punches. It's best to leave them like that."

He then replied in a relaxed mood with "That's all you have to say. You're such a big softie but you look like a man made of steel. I find it funny. That's what I like about you Chad."

They then went inside and were taking notes in class to get good grades. Ichigo then thought to himself "They may be right about us being nerds but, that doesn't mean that we will or at least me take their bull shit if it gets out of hand.

After a short lesson the teacher then said in a delighted manner "Class, we have a new student with us today. His name is Renji Abarai and he will be joining our class as of today."

Ichigo then immediately thought he was a delinquent that caused trouble for others that could ruin his relaxing days. Renji looked tough on the outside and just gave Ichigo a vibe that he was trouble. He then thought to himself "I hate people like that. I don't want trouble I just want to enjoy my life and not have any sticky situations to deal with. I'm guessing that this brute could cause a problem. That's why I loathe him already. How annoying! Why couldn't he be a cute a girl like Inoue or Kuchiki? I wish I could go out with one of them but, not with this competition. Those girls get flirted with constantly. Yet again if they say no that is all they could do. It's not that bad of a price to pay if it doesn't workout. Maybe one day soon I'll ask one of them out. Oh man what am I doing daydreaming I have to get back to the lesson."

After school was over Chad had to go back to his house so they didn't walk back to their houses together because Ichigo had to go get a book from his locker.

Ichigo then arrived at his locker and took out his book. Out of no where some guy shoved him up against his locker. Ichigo turned his head to see who it was. As he suspected it was the new delinquent Renji. Renji wasn't alone though behind him were Ikaku and Yumichika.

Renji then spout out in annoying and loud voice "So Ikaku this was the nerd you were telling me about."

Ikaku then replied with an arrogant attitude "Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki is the cocky nerd that thinks he can handle any situation if he just lets it go."

Yumichika then added in preppy attitude and with a slight hint of a superiority complex with "He is truly a disgusting creature."

Renji then spouts out "Well, looks like will need to teach him a lesson."

He then stole Ichigo's water bottle out of his bag and poured it all over him. Ichigo then shouted "Hey, what fuck do you think you're doing you bastard!"

Renji with a surprised look and then a devilish grin said "Oh looks like this nerd's got some fight in him. I want to destroy that spirit."

Ichigo looked at him and saw that his smile was serious but, there was something in his eyes that contradicted that. It was like he was forcing himself to do this. Even though Ichigo got the feeling that Renji doesn't really want to do this there was no point in worrying about that now. Ichigo had to be prepared because it looked like he wasn't going to just let him go. Not that he planned on going anywhere. Ichigo thought "This asshole needs to be taught a lesson and what better time to do it when he thinks he is going to win."

Renji than guided Ichigo to the outside of the building with him in front and Ikaku and Yumichika behind Ichigo. Once we got outside Renji then said "Okay nerd will fight here. It will be one on one. If you beat me which isn't going to happen we won't bother you anymore. If I win though I'm just going to keep coming back and I will have already proven that you can't stop me. As for you Ikaku and Yumichika stay out of this one for now."

Ikaku then said "Fine."

Yumichika then said "That's good because my face can not get hurt. It's too beautiful."

The brawl started and there was heavy tension. There was no way out and Ichigo knew he had to teach this guy a lesson too. Suddenly Renji lunged towards him and he pulled his body towards his knee cap that was incoming towards his stomach. He coughed up some spit and got up. Ichigo then punched him in the gut and upper cut his chin. Ichigo was shocked because it didn't do a thing. He was standing in front of a person that felt nothing from his punches. Ichigo then thought to himself "I may be a nerd but, I keep in shape. I do push ups, sit ups, punch my punching bag and many more exercises. How is it possible that I did nothing to this bastard?" As Ichigo was contemplating what hell was going on he was kicked, jabbed, and punched all over his body. It was over after he received a brutal beating. He lay on the floor waiting for the pain to lighten up.

Renji then said with a grin "You may be a nerd but, I see some potential. Although it's not like you can ever beat me. Plus I wasn't even using my sword or even a practice sword. If I used that you probably would be dead by now but, even I'm not planning on going that far."

Ichigo then asked in a curious voice while lying on the floor "Why me? Why did you choose me to pulverize? It's you're first day here and that means you don't have a clue who I am. I didn't do anything to you so why me?"

Ichigo looked at his eyes before he replied. His eyes were shocked and worried. It seemed like he was looking at a ghost. Renji then replied with "…..because you're a nerd." He then walked away with his goons.

Ichigo finally got up even though it was painful to move. Ichigo then thought about what Renji said and thought "I don't buy that. A high school student that suddenly transferred in and on his first day picks a fight with me because I'm a nerd. With so little knowledge and such bad reasoning there is no way that's all there is to the story. Those eyes too. They looked like they were in pain and he was horrified to watch himself do that. In any case I'm not just going to stand around here and let myself get beat on in the future. I need to get stronger."

As he walked home along the way he saw a place called "Soul Dojo." He thought to himself "Well, my training at home won't help with this guy. I will need some outside assistance to get stronger. Of course I'm going to have to work twice as hard because I need to keep my grades up. Well in any case I'm not going to get beaten up and just take it. No, I have to get stronger."

He then entered Soul Dojo and a new journey began.

End Chapter

* * *

Please review, favorite, and/or follow it if you liked it. Thanks for reading! If you have time and liked this please feel free to look at my other stories.


End file.
